Battlestar Phoenix: The Story in Full
by BattlestarPhoenix
Summary: The Battlestar Phoenix story in full, all stuff on the story will be here. Battlestar Phoenix is a BSG fan fiction based around Battlestar Group 11 during the Second Cylon War. It shows BOTH the Colonial and the Cylon point of view, and it won't leave it last like The Plan. So say we all! **Part 4 is being written and at least part 5 is scheduled for season I!**
1. Apocalypse Now (Part I)

_As Battlestar Group 11 engages Cylons at the Armistice line, only time will tell what their greater plan is._

**_Inspired by Battlestar Prometheus._**

_Pictures copyright their respected owners._

**_Characters in Battlestar Phoenix, Part One:_**

_Commander David Connors (Commander of BS Phoenix)_

_Major Adam Joseph (XO of BS Phoenix)_

_Admiral Adrianne Cayne (Commander of BS Athena)_

_General Naim Krasqi (Commander of BS Taurus)_

_Major Caleb Brewson (Commander of Gunstar Reaper)_

_Multiple officers in CIC's_

_Tauron Cavil (A copy of "One" posing as a veteran pilot from the First Cylon War turned instructor, onboard Athena.)_

_Joanne Faust (A copy of "Six" posing as a Systems Analyst onboard Phoenix.)_

_Lt. Louise Adams (Viper Pilot, Yellow Squadron)_

_Cpl. Stephen "Ranger" Williamson (Viper Pilot, Yellow Squadron)_

_Chief Lt. Bill "Hawk" Atmus (Viper Pilot, Leader of Yellow Squadron) _

_Various Raptor/Viper Pilots_

_Chief Ciirol (Head Deckhand aboard BS Phoenix)_

_Various deckhands_

"DRADIS contact! Two Basestars, bearing 89, carom 220!"

The CIC of the Battlestar Phoenix was rocked as a missile managed to get through the flak barrage. _Phoenix_ had been on a usual recon mission (along with Battlestars _Taurus _and _Athena)_ when it was attacked. The Cylons attempted to break through to her new and advanced computer network, but it was shut down just seconds before the virus was unleashed. Now, the Cylons had to do it the dirty way. _Phoenix_ fired all batteries as the nearest Basestar sent yet another barrage of missiles at it, while _Taurus_ and _Athena _continued to hammer the other Basestar, which was already showing signs of a beating.

**-6 MONTHS AGO, 48 HOURS BEFORE CYLON ATTACK ON COLONIES-**

Lieutenant Louise Adams was to report to Battlestar_ Phoenix_, which was docked at the Tauron Shipyards. As Raptor 1194 dodged a Gunstar on its way out of the yard, Louise saw the _Phoenix _in all its glory. Battlestar _Phoenix_ was a Mercury class Battlestar and one of the finest in the fleet. It was loaded to the brim with 200 Viper MK VII space superiority fighters, as well as a dozen nuclear missiles and a new and advanced FTL drive.

Lt. Louise also saw the other two massive ships that made up the recon force called Battlestar Group 11, Battlestars _Taurus_, flagship of Tauron, and _Athena_, a ship built for taking a pounding, giving one back and also doing recon duties. _Taurus_ was an advanced Jupiter class Battlestar with armour that could withstand two nuclear missiles at point-blank range, while _Athena_ was another Mercury with a larger than usual Raptor contingent, 80. The three warships were a fine team, and had already had battle experience in the past, when a colonial separatist group on Tauron managed to capture a pair of Battlestars.

"Raptor 1194, you are cleared for landing on deck 1." The confirmation came in that the deck was clear.

"Roger that, landing now."

After they had landed aboard the _Phoenix_, Louise reported to CIC.

"Lieutenant Louise Adams reporting, Commander Connors!" The enthusiastic pilot shouted.

"At ease, Pilot," came the reply from Commander Connors, "Good to have you onboard! As you know, we have been getting increasing reports of Cylon activity on our side of the Armistice Line, and Group 11 has been ordered to check it out. You have been assigned to Yellow Squadron, who is located on deck 14. Chief Ciirol will be there to guide you to your Viper and give you more details on our mission. Good hunting, Lieutenant!"

As Lt. Louise made her way down to deck 14, she bumped into a strangely familiar looking systems analyst. This woman had blond hair, strong arms and a body that made deckhands and officers alike kiss her feet.

"Hello?" The analyst was trying to waste her time, but Lt. Adams needed the help.

"Hello..."

"Are you looking for your deck?"

"How did you know?"

"Well, you have that 'Pilot who can't find her deck' kind of look on you!"

"Yeah, I'm on deck fourteen, with Yellow Squadron."

"Luckily for you, that isn't too far from here. You need to be here," she used her stylus to press on the computer she was holding, "And you are here, so this is the fastest route." A route was laid out in pink on the background of a Mercury class, showing the exact route to get to deck 14.

"Thanks." Louise's reply reverberated down the deck as she called back to the analyst.

Louise hit deck 14 after two minutes of walking. It turned out that deck 14 was also the main deck for repairs and producing new Raptors, as a pair of facilities at the rear said. Yellow Squadron was also the inhabitant force of this deck. Yellow Squadron was led by Bill "Hawk" Atmus, an experienced fighter pilot whose grandfather racked up a total of 159 Raider kills during the First Cylon War.

"Well, well, well. It if isn't Lt. Louise Adams herself! Welcome to Yellow Squadron. Chief Ciirol will take you to your Viper. Chief... CHIEF! YOUR NEW PILOT IS HERE!" Atmus loved shouting, but most of all, he loved his crew. Chief Ciirol came quickly and took Louise to her Viper, a MK VII in pristine condition. Every last point, from the engines to the cannons, was cleaned and gleaming, like it was a new Viper from the factories.

"You know the basics, but if you have amnesia, then here's a recap." Ciirol began to move around the ship, and beckoned Louise to follow him.

"The Viper MK VII has three Kinetic Energy Weapons, firing bullets at a rate that beat the Viper MK II's and the Viper MK IV's. It can also be equipped with missiles, and has hardpoints under the wings. Battlestar Group 11 has made missiles a part of all of her Vipers' armaments, and each Viper has four conventional missiles, though they can be equipped with nukes and Rocket launchers to house large numbers of rockets. For propulsion, it has three sub-light high power engines and a reaction control system for when your reflexes don't save your butt. It is also has landing struts, so you can land badly in a hangar bay and still live to fight another day. You also have reverse thrusters to return fire on any chasing enemy forces. It will be pretty easy as the new CNP network has made flying Vipers a hell of a lot simpler. Keep your eyes on the field though, as a computer won't save your life from incoming bullets. Oh, and I almost forgot, you have Electronic Countermeasures inputted into your Viper. Your Viper is Viper 2875. Any questions, pilot?"

Louise just kept her eyes on the beauty that she would be flying. Ciirol asked her again and then just moved off when he didn't get a response, while muttering to himself. Louise climbed onto the left wing and looked at the cockpit. She had flown a Viper MK V and MK VI before, but this fighter was like no other.

-44 HOURS LATER, THREE HOURS BEFORE CYLON ATTACK ON COLONIES-

Battlestar Group eleven was now extremely close to the armistice line. Viper patrols along the line had reported no Cylon activity, but a Raptor pilot reported spotting a small ship jumping in and heading straight for Battlestar Group 11.

"Arrow here, I have an unknown contact on DRADIS, it's on the other side of the Armistice Line and coming at us fast. _Taurus _CIC, what should we do?" Arrow, the Raptor pilot, sounded and was visibly worried, as the DRADIS contact was joined by another.

The Command Deck of the _Taurus_ communicated to _Phoenix_ and _Athena_, who agreed that the only option to take was to launch alert Vipers and lay in wait. The two ships came closer and Tauron Cavil, a copy of "One" based on Tauron, knew exactly who it was. "It's the Cylons, they've come back to attack!" he shouted out. The message went down all the way to the _Athena_ CIC, but by then, the Cylons had launched their Raiders and the first barrage of missiles was incoming!

The Battlestar Group changed the signature of the Cylon capital ships to "Basestars" and the fighters to "Raiders". _Athena_, _Taurus_ and _Phoenix_, as well as Gunstars _Sentinel_ and _Reaper_ launched all fighters. Lt. Louise Adams was pressed into action, as the alarm rang across the _Phoenix_. She put her flight suit on, jumped into her cockpit, waited as the deckhands placed her Viper into the launched tubes and held on for dear life as she was launched into the middle of a brutal conflict.

Flak fire from BSG 11 created a massive barrage to stop the incoming raiders but many still got through, as a pair of missiles made it through and hit Battlestar _Taurus _on her on her alligator head, causing minor damage and rocking the CIC. Adams followed members of her squadron as she ripped apart a trio of cylon raiders, clearing the way for two Raptors to launch a hail of missiles at the nearest Basestar. The Basestar was rocked by explosions, as another hail of missiles destroyed three vipers and one of the raptors.

And then Lt. Adams saw some bigger raiders, which looked like armed boarding ships. "Lt. Adams here, I've spotted some bigger cylon ships. They look like boarding craft."

"Roger that, Viper 2875," came Commander Connors' response, "Engage and destroy these Heavy Raiders." She complied and sent a pair of missiles at one Heavy Raider while another was blown up in a hail of cannon fire from her Viper. A third Heavy Raider fired a hail of cannon fire from a 6-barreled Kinetic Energy Weapon at Adams, who barely dodged the incoming fire, receiving damage to her Viper. She returned fire and damaged the port side of the Heavy Raider, while another Yellow Squadron pilot, Corporal Stephen "Ranger" Williamson (Who was also her closest friend) turned the raider into a burning wreck with a missile and a burst of KEW fire.

"Thanks, Ranger!" Louise sounded relieved at the fact she was still alive after staring death in the face.

"Not a problem, Adams!"

The pair continued to fight with the raiders, as another boarding party was sent at the Battlestars.

Meanwhile, Gunstar _Sentinel_ had been hit by a trio of missiles and was suffering heavy damage thanks to the Cylon attack. It managed to keep on going until a lone raider was spotted way off to the west on DRADIS. It fired two nuclear missiles which hit home, destroying the ship in a cacophony of explosions and debris. It went down with all hands, baring 12 crewmen and 4 pilots who managed to escape on Raptors just seconds before the nukes hit. Seeing this loss, Battlestar _Phoenix_ sent a hail of missiles at the closest Basestar, while Castle, a viper pilot, sent the Nuke raider to its grave. Gunstar _Reaper_ sent a pair of nukes at the nearer Basestar, which mingled with the missiles launched by its parent ship, the _Phoenix_. The Basestar had no chance. It was destroyed, along with dozens of raiders hit by pieces of the ship flying off in random directions.

A quartet of smaller Strikestars and Firestars were also allocated to BSG 11 and now the Raiders focused their attacks on these. Firestar _Snake_ was destroyed, and Strikestar _Rebel_ also fell soon after. The other Basestar was now rocked by explosions and was showing signs of defeat, when Gunstar _Reaper_ detected radiological signatures.

"Enemy nukes inbound!" _Reaper_ Commander Major Caleb Brewson shouted into the speaker which connected _Reaper_ to her parent ships, "Prepare for impact!"

Five nukes were headed straight for the remaining Colonial capital ships. The flak barrage stopped four of the missiles but one got through and hit Battlestar _Taurus_, causing light damage to the spine of the ship, though the armour prevented the majority of the blast coming through. The Colonials then pushed back, destroying the last surviving "Mini Basestar" small craft, and then Battlestar Group 11 was set for the surviving Basestar. However, what they hadn't counted for was the tenacity of the Cylon boarding party. Of the 100 Heavy Raiders that were deployed, 37 made it through and had boarded the _Athena_ from the port hangar bay. Out came a huge force of centurions, hell-bent on reaching the air vents and taking out the _Athena_.

However, what _they _hadn't counted for was the skill and quick thinking of the conial marines, who had prepared for such an attack. A Viper MK VII came into the hangar bay, ripping apart Centurions and Heavy Raiders like they were ragdolls. The surviving Raiders evacuated, leaving their passenger centurions to their fate while causing damage to the _Athena_ hangars after they left a parting gift.

The survivors shot down the Viper by shooting the pilot and headed towards the air vents, while some made a diversionary attack on the CIC. Colonial marines and crewmen put up a fanatic fight as bullets ripped through both flesh and metal, causing heavy casualties on both sides. The Cylons kept pushing, despite losses that meant they couldn't do their objective, but in the end they were defeated, their metallic bodies lying on the floor, littering the decks as smoke poured from their wafer brains.

The last Basestar was then finished off, its last volley of missiles pouring a final burst of hell upon Battlestar _Phoenix_. Any surviving Raiders jumped away, as it became evident that the battle was lost. BSG 11 was cheering their victory, but mourning the loss of three warships and many crewmen. They were returning to Tauron when they heard the news...


	2. Apocalypse Now (Part II)

_After finding out about the Cylon holocaust, Battlestar Group 11 sets out to the twelve colonies to try to find any last signs of human life._

_Inspired by Battlestar Prometheus._

_Pictures copyright their respected owners._

New Characters in Battlestar Phoenix, Part Two:

_Various refugees_

_Admiral Helena Cain (Commander of BS Pegasus)_

_Various commanders of civilian ships_

_SAR Raptor teams_

_Various Humanoid Cylons_

_Suicide Bomber Three_

_Colonial Fleet Eight i.e. Boomer_

_Various Admirals and ministers of the State_

_Head One_

_Senior One_

A model of "Three" was walking through the streets of Caprica City, waiting for confirmation that the Command Navigation Program had been successfully implanted with a Cylon virus. She was visiting a contact.

"Isn't it ready yet?" she was speaking to an "Eight", the passersby unaware of their true nature. "It's been almost a week since he said the plan was ready!" her anger was obvious.

"The Basestars are jumping in soon. Soon, we will be basking in justice for what they did to us! Come; we need to talk about your departure!"

The Eight, who was visibly excited, quickly rushed over to a nearby car that was waiting and called on the Three to follow her. Together, they got into the car, which took the Three and the Eight to the Caprica City Plaza. The Plaza was the hive of commercial activity on Caprica, with the largest shopping centre and some of the most expensive homes in the Twelve Colonies.

"Blow yourself up, a Resurrection ship is in range." The Eight, although younger, acted like a superior around her brother and sister Cylons. She told the driver to stop the car, got out and took an explosive-full jacket out. She beckoned for the Three to leave the car and put on the jacket. The Three complied and began to walk into the shopping centre, the trigger in her pocket.

The automatic doors of the Caprica Shopping Centre opened as she went in, the miniature metal detectors on the lining of the doors catching nothing. After a suicide bombing many years ago, Delphi Plaza was always on alert, with Colonial Marines and security forces patrolling the area around the clock. The air conditioning cooled her, as the Caprican summer was not one to be enjoyed. She turned back and saw the car, along with the Eight, drive away in the direction of the Colonial Fleet Base further north.

The three thought she looked at bit too conspicuous with her jacket, so she moved deeper into the centre, where cameras and patrols were less frequent. She looked around and counted.

_41, 42, 43... 68, 69, 70. 70 people I can see in range, and many more I can't. This will be quite some incident!_

Two security men were now walking towards her, pistols at the ready.

"Stop right there!" The Three could feel one man's cold breath, a breeze across her neck, giving her goose bumps as she reached into the jacket pocket for the trigger. The men came closer. One grabbed the Three and made her turn around. She opened the jacket, smiled and pushed down the detonator.

-30 MINUTES LATER-

"Hello and welcome to Colonial News 24. There has been a report of a suicide bombing in Caprica City Plaza today. The suspect was a woman with blonde hair, but no other information is known of her currently. The suspect entered Caprica Shopping Centre and two security guards attempted to apprehend the jacketed woman. She pushed her detonator and caused heavy damage to the CSC. Up to 300 are feared to be dead and many more injured, as the entire Caprica City Plaza is now under lockdown. 2,000 Marines have been sent to the area and everyone within a five mile radius is being checked. Our reporter, Barry Hartman, was at the scene..."

-CYLON HOMEWORLD-

Onboard the Cylon Homeworld, a One was talking to the representatives of the 7 Cylon models. They were in the Great Hall, a place only used for extremely important debates that required the entire Cylon race to come together. 4,000 Cylons were the audience, as the gold-plated Great Guards stood at the doors, controlling traffic in and out of the massive hall. The Great Hall was an amphitheatre, lit by artificial lighting which gave the Cylons an escape route from the darkness of the space around them. The white and blue of the lighting mixed in with the black of the hall to create an alien-like atmosphere.

"It is time, don't you understand! Screw this stupid religion, let's just attack and destroy the humans already!" the One was furious at the cowardice of some of his fellow Cylon brothers and sisters.

"Let's give them some more time, they might change if we force them to surrender and treat us like equals!" the representative of the Twos didn't have too much in the form of power, but his words lifted up the crowd, as the murmur became a flood of talking and shouting.

"SHUT THE FRAK UP!"

And all was quiet. The rep of the Fives spoke up.

"I agree we attack! We have agents everywhere, we've planted sleepers in the Colonial Fleet and we have the backdoors to hack into their CNP. Let's do it!"

The Three, who had just been resurrected, put in her opinion to the conflict of words.

"My suicide attack on Caprica City Plaza has taken their mind off us and has made their initiative to find out who the bomber was. The colonial forces in Caprica are off guard; they won't be expecting us today!"

"So, it is decided." The Ones always made the final verdict, "The Sixes will lead the attack onboard the Basestars, the rest of you will support them and some will occupy the Colonies after we are done. I myself will go to Picon, to see the destruction of humanity with my own eyes."

The One got up, and left the hall, taking two guards with him as he went down the hallway leading to the main dockyards, the generators humming as they powered the white and blue lights that led down the corridor. He went into a Heavy Raider, which left the dock, which looked more like a Battlestar landing deck than anything else.

As the Raider began to fly, he settled himself in as the raider prepared to jump to Picon.

_3... 2... 1... now, the injustices of the human race and the creators of the Cylons will leave the universe forever!_

-IN ORBIT OF SCORPIA, SCORPION FLEET SHIPYARDS-

Scorpion fleet shipyard was one of the largest in the Twelve Colonies, and was a top target for the Cylons. As the attack began simultaneously, thousands of raiders jumped in. Within this pack was a single heavy raider, which had a Four and an Eight onboard.

"They will not survive!" The Four was adamant that Scorpia would fall, and his invading fleet would succeed in the Cylon name. The Raiders launched Nukes, destroying Battlestars, causing massive damage to the decks and hallways that linked parts of the shipyard together, and disabled the Alert fighters, using the CNP hack.

A squadron of Raiders finished them off as the rest of the armada caused collateral damage to the yard, a certain Admiral Cain and her Battlestar, the _Pegasus_, were still untouched. One of the Raiders saw this and sent a pair of nukes at it, but the crew and the mighty ship were spared total annihilation by jumping away. As Basestars came in to nuke the planet, the Four was happy that his mission had gone well, apart from the fact that unbeknownst to him, a Battlestar had escaped.

The situation was the same everywhere. Aerilon was quick to fall, and her neighbours Canceron and Aquaria also went down in flames. Admiral Adar gave an unconditional surrender to the Cylons, but the Cylons continued to attack, destroying Picon and moving onto nearby Tauron.

As Admiral Joyson prepared his counteroffensive onboard the _Nagala_, he was joined by 18 surviving Battlestars, including the Gemenese flagship _Gemini_. They jumped in to find a destroyed Caprica, and a Cylon fleet massing to assault Gemenon. Admiral Joyson was perspiring as he gave permission for his Battlestars to fire nukes. The Battlestars complied, but then a lone raider spotted them and scanned them over with the CNP virus. The nukes exploded onboard, reportedly destroying every Battlestar.

-12 HOURS AFTER ATTACK ON COLONIES BEGINS-

Two copies of the One model were speaking on a Basestar.

"Libran, Canceron, Aquaria, Scorpia, Saggitaron, Aerilon, Tauron, Gemenon, Picon, Virgon and Leonis. What once was, no longer is, brother." The One who was wearing a hat spoke up.

"But, what we've heard from the attack force at Scorpia is that one Battlestar is unaccounted for. We also have the _Galactica_ unaccounted for. That means at least two Battlestars are alive. HUMANS ARE ALIVE! How, brother? That means we could have 4,000 survivors. I don't want to stop until every last FRAKKING HUMAN is DEAD!" The other One was infuriated at the failure of his fleet to destroy the humans.

"Battlestar Groups 11 and 99 are also missing. We have reports that the Battlestars in these groups were destroyed in the battle above Gemenon, but we must still be careful..."

"I want you to put 40 Basestars on recon patrol now! I want you to find and kill every last human!" Head One felt a pain in his heart, and he remembered Daniel, Cylon Model Seven. He remembered sabotaging his amniotic fluid, wiping out the model permanently. Daniel had got into his way and even though he bore the name of the creator of all Cylon Centurions, he got too close to Ellen Tigh and he had to be destroyed. He didn't feel any remorse or guilt; it was what he had to do. The other One walked away from him as Head One clutched his heart.

Daniel now haunted him, and his visions of him were becoming clearer. Daniel warned him that the end of the Cylon race was coming, there were hundreds of them in the One's visions. They warned of the Phoenix, they warned of death and doom. They also had one last message:

"All of this has happened before, and all of it will happen again..."

The One collapsed and was found by two sixes, who took him to the airlock. They pressed the button and away he went, only to be resurrected a few seconds later.

-16 HOURS AFTER CYLON ATTACK ON COLONIES BEGINS-

The crew of the Battlestar _Phoenix _looked in horror as the Baseships began jumping away to reveal genocide on a species-wide scale. Lt. Adams was on CAP, and she almost vomited, retching and crying at the sight of a nuked Tauron and a destroyed Shipyard.

"WHY? WHY DID THEY DO THIS?!"

She wanted revenge, and she would not stop until she killed every last motherfrakking Cylon in the universe. Meanwhile, in CIC, Commander Connors began to take in everything and to start the SAR Operation.

"Group 11 actual, this is _Phoenix_ actual, commence SAR operation on Shipyards and Planet, all Vipers on CAP and alert fighters, and commence to search for all Colonial ships. _Athena_, commence a rescue operation on other planets, _Taurus_, jump to Scorpia, take the _Reaper_ with you and SAR the area. Come on guys, we have to find all survivors!"

Despite the fact that Admiral Cayne was the most superior General, she adopted Connors' quick thinking and began to implement his plan. The _Taurus _and _Reaper_ jumped away to Caprica, while Louise also began to comply with the orders given. She, along with Ranger, sped off at high speeds to find any signs of life. They had almost finished an orbit of Tauron when they saw the fleet; 21 ships had survived from Tauron and when the two explored closer, they found out that they weren't the only survivors to be packing some heat! Two Gunstars, _Bombardier_ and _Survivor_, and one aircraft carrier, the _Hawk_, had also survived the Cylon attack. Ranger laughed and cheered while Lt. Adams was glad that she wasn't the only Tauron girl still alive.

"Group 11, we have located friendly ships, including Colonial Fleet capital ships! We're not alone!"

Meanwhile, onboard the CIC's and the decks and all the hangar bays of all the ships around Tauron, everyone burst into cheers as news spread across BSG 11. The ships joined BSG 11, the two Gunstars and the Aircraft Carrier becoming part of the Group itself, while Viper and Raptor patrols spread to the neighbouring planets.

However, the news from Caprica and Gemenon was much worse. Only 5,000 Caprican survivors, and 9,000 Gemenese survivors, but Picon had 14,000 survivors. Add that to the 15,000 Tauron survivors and Helios Alpha survivors number 43,000, at the first rough estimate. No other military units were found but as the fleet moved out to Helios Beta, two _Odin_-class Battlestars were found, the _Imperial_ and the _Colonist_, going around Virgon. They had even found their own surviving fleet from Virgon and Leonis, which numbered 19,000. 62,000 survivors and when the fleet jumped to pick up the _Taurus_, the human fleet numbered 81,000. The fleet gathered together and jumped to Helios Delta, where they picked up 10,000 Aerilon survivors, 6,000 Canceron survivors and 8,000 Aquaria survivors, which made the total of human survivors 105,000.

Louise, her callsign "Chopper" (For obvious, Cylon-based reasons) spotted another contact on DRADIS, followed by another 15. When she went to check the area out, she gasped in horror. There were 16 Viper MK VII's, the pilots frozen in their cockpits, just floating out. She called CIC.

"I've got 16 Vipers here; they're just floating around... the pilots are dead in space... we might be able to salvage the craft for training..."

Raptors came out to pick up the Vipers, whose pilots were sent out into space through the usual Colonial method. The ceremony was quick and fast, and many of the crew were mourning the loss of these unknown soldiers, victims of genocide.

Louise was there, and she felt her earlier rage flood back into her. She was ready to take the fight back to the Cylons, and the newly reinforced Battlestar Group 11 was more than ready to take on the Cylons, as 5 Battlestars and many escort ships provided the force to take down anything that was thrown at them.


	3. The Exodus (Part I)

_As the last bastion of humanity leaves the Twelve Colonies, their Cylon pursuers attempt to hunt them down._

_Inspired by Battlestar Prometheus._

_Pictures copyright their respected owners._

New Characters in Battlestar Phoenix, Part Three:

_Respected Crews and Officers of new ships_

_Multiple human survivors_

_Crew members of the Tylium Digger_

_**Day 9 after the Fall**_

Major Caleb Brewson of the Gunstar _Reaper_ was heading to _Taurus_ CIC for an emergency meeting. Everyone had their rumours and their ideas, but no one actually new the subject of the meeting or anything of it, apart from the fact that all major staff were to report to the Battlestar and that two Gunstars would temporarily escort the _Taurus_ while this meeting occurred.

As he entered the CIC, he saw all the other commanders, as well as the officers from the five surviving Colonial warships, gathered around, their XO's also round the main table. General Krasniqi spoke up.

"We have all heard and seen for our own eyes what has happened. The total destruction of the Twelve Colonies, more than a hundred Battlestars and fifty Billion people burned up in a single daring attack. The Cylons can't have had this force without a backdoor, a hack into our systems or something else, or else we would've cornered them and nuked the hell out of them!" His anger was obvious, as the comms and FTL officers also pondered what had happened.

"If I may say something, General," Admiral Cayne, commander of the _Athena_ decided to intervene, "You are not only stating that our entire fleet has been destroyed, but that the Cylons hacked into our network, or they were given our CNP passwords?"

The entire CIC was filled with murmurs, as the captain of a civilian ship called the _Colonial Heavy 229_ also decided to have his share.

"Why don't we all frakking forget about the past and look to the future? We have five Battlestars and multiple more escort ships, for fraks sake? Why don't we concentrate on finding a habitable planet of sorts, I don't know, maybe like Earth? Or, we could stop hanging around and take the fight to the frakking Cylons!"

Most of the CIC agreed with him, as the DRADIS scanner beeped. A red dot, followed by dozens more popped up.

"All ships, this is _Taurus _actual! Multiple DRADIS contacts bearing 110 carom 159! Reading at least three Basestars with Raider compliment! Wait a sec, radiological signatures detected! All ships, spool up FTL drives, nukes inbound!" the comms Officer shouted through the speakers.

The Basestars launched their raiders, which began to pummel the fleet with fighter rounds and light missiles. A luxury liner was attacked; it went down in flames and with a thousand people onboard. The Battlestars began to fire flak, as all Vipers were launched, while the Gunstars and other Escort craft began to cover the civilian ships as they jumped away, one after the other. Another volley of missiles came in and a quartet made it through to the _Hawk_, causing massive damage and ripping apart a dozen fighters. She launched the rest of her fighter wings and she too also jumped away, as a nuke hit a mining ship, which took out another 6 ships resulting in the loss of about 2,000 lives.

The _Athena_ fired three of her nukes at the Basestars and a pair hit home, ripping one of the Basestars to shreds, as the blue-white explosion ripped apart space. Another pair of Basestars jumped in and the truth fell on Commander Connors. _They're trying to destroy the civilian ships BEFORE ours!_

And he was correct; the first hail of missiles hit three ships, which all were destroyed with all hands. As the confirmation came in that the last few civilian ships were jumping away, the armed cruisers followed their lead but as if they were caught between a rock and a hard place, a horde of nukes came at the Battlestars.

Battlestar _Colonist_ went up in a ball of flames, as she sent out her sixteen nukes at the Cylons in a last dousing of hell, just seconds before the hull exploded. The alligator head was headed straight at the _Taurus_, who jumped away as another two Basestars were destroyed by the nukes, with a third crippled. The last one continued to rain down hell on the Battlestars, as Battlestar _Imperial _finally jumped away, leaving behind a battlefield of massive destruction.

-24 HOURS LATER-

Commander Connors went into his private quarters and looked at the files Major Joseph had left him. He opened them, expecting the exact contents of this report to be on the battle with the Cylons. Yet again, he proved correct, as he opened the file and it finally became clear the amount of men, women and ships were lost during that battle.

"12 civilian ships destroyed, 3 damaged, the _Hawk_ temporarily crippled, the _Colonist_ destroyed, the _Imperial_ damaged and in need of repairs, 69 Vipers and 12 Raptors destroyed, and almost seven thousand dead? Can you bring me any more good news Joseph?" his anger was obvious.

"As a matter of fact I can, sir."

"What is it?"

"_Imperial_ CIC has confirmed the destruction of two of the Basestars, and it is believed that the third has been crippled. Despite our losses, our best reports say that that was the main force of the cylon pursuers, and gun cam view from the birds shows that at least 300 kills were made by the pilots alone."

"And the one that the _Athena_ destroyed, Joseph. Don't forget that one, so that means a fleet of armed ships the size of ours has been destroyed?"

"Yes sir."

Commander Connors put down the file and slowly got up, a glimpse of a smile beginning to unveil from the covers of his frown. He walked down the decks to the port hangar bay and called up Yellow Squadron. The pilots and deckhands immediately stood to attention.

"Yellow Squadron, I have come in person to praise you for your fantastic effort and contributions in the last battle with the Cylons. I have also come to congratulate you, as you made the most Raider and Heavy Raider kills since the fall, so you will each have double cubits for the next month!"

The cheers rand across the hangar bay, as the pilots and deckhands of Yellow Squadron awaited their next payday.

_**Day 11 after the Fall**_

**Mining Ship **_**Tylium Digger**_

The 85-strong crew of the _Tylium Digger_ were not impressed at the command chain, as a new Quroum had not been elected, and there still wasn't even a new President. They were also running low on resources, as the 200 survivors it carried put a huge strain on survival storage. Today was one of the more eventful days, as the Botanical Cruiser _Harvester_ had brought in enough resources to last the survivors onboard two weeks via shuttle, and the passengers would be a bit overeager to get their food. As always, a small detachment of marines, usually twelve men, would come down to instil order. Two crew members who had the job of receiving the shuttles and transporting the food across the ship were having an argument.

"Larry, this is the last frakking time."

"Harriet, just shut the frak up, it's your turn to use the machines."

"No Larry, it's your turn!"

"No, it's yours!"

"Why don't both of you frakking shut up and just halve the workload?" The captain of the ship had come down to see what the mess was all about, "You left the loudspeaker on and I decided to come on down and check on you."

The faces of Larry and Harriet flushed a strong crimson of embarrassment, as they began to do their job. Meanwhile, in the mess hall, the survivors began to eat their meals when all of a sudden a young man retched up and collapsed to the floor.

Many others soon followed, and the first man began to cough up blood. His became bloodshot and he clutched his intestines, as he collapsed to the floor with a last gasp of breath. Harriet knew exactly what had happened.

"Larry, the food's poisoned! Send an alert message to the fleet and warn the other crew members!"

Larry raced off down the corridor at the front of the mess hall, right to deck 2 and then a left to deck 1, where he sent out the message.

-4 HOURS LATER-

_**Onboard the Battlestar Phoenix**_

Commander Connors was at CIC when Major Joseph stealthily raced in, holding yet another folder of information.

"Ah, Major Joseph, is what I have been expecting?" Commander Connors was calm and composed, as he glanced back at the DRADIS screen, then down to the table where four Battlestars and a bunch of vipers and any civilian ship tokens that were found were positioned, and then back to Joseph.

"Aye sir, 82 dead and twelve in a critical condition. It's lucky that crew member sent out the alert when he did, or thousands across the fleet could've died!"

"Hmmm..." Connors began to contemplate the cause of this incident, "Do you think it could've been the Cylons? You've heard the rumours, sleeper agents onboard every Battlestar, Cylons that look like humans?"

"Sir, 'ave you gone crazy?"

Commander Connors leaned in and beckoned for his XO to do the same.

"When the Cylons boarded the _Athena_, we found some very disturbing specimens. Three "humans" were found with weaponry and reports from Sergeant Sharpov show that two of our men were killed by these humans. The lab boys conducted a test two days ago, and the results were like nothing we have ever seen before."

"Let me guess, the DNA was just like ours, right?"

"To the last frakking fibre, and you are the first XO to find out about this, so I want you to keep your mouth shut."

"Aye, sir."

"And one more thing, Adam."

"Yes, sir?"

"Admiral Cayne is running short on spare marines, so she's asked our boys to develop a counter-cylon group, an anti-terrorist force if you will." Connors began to think whether Joseph should know any more about the humanoid Cylons.

"Like a task force, aye?"

"Yes, and although we already have a company of marines ready, they need a battle trained commander, and I want you to become the commander of this force."

"Aye, I accept. Thank you sir."

"May the Gods be with you Joseph."

"You too Commander."


End file.
